Secrets
by AliceHasegawa
Summary: Sakura is expelled from every boarding school she attends, then she is sent to Konoha Academy. Where she meets people who are friendly and others who are dangerous. She accidently stumbles upon a book, and unlocks the terrifying secret behind the schoolXD
1. Prologue

**Here we go guys, I've wanted to do this story for a while now and I finally got the time to start it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as my other one. By the way I'm not quite sure whether this will be a GaaSaku yet, but make no mistake. Gaara will definately be in it and he will be harassing poor Sakura as usual. hehehe XD**

**Anyway lets get on with it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, but I do own the OC's that come in later ;)**

**Secrets**

**Prologue-**

Sakura Haruno, hadn't ever had an easy life. When she was still just an infant, her parents vanished, leaving her in the care of her uncle. He wasn't too happy about this, since he'd never liked children before, so he enrolled her into a boarding school.

When she was old enough, Sakura was sent to a boarding school and never left it. Her uncle never came to see her and never signed permission for her to go out on school trips.

She thought of herself, as a girl without a family. No way was she going to even consider her rude, stubborn, hateful uncle as family. No, in her mind she was alone.

Like any other girl, she had a small circle of friends, but then she had problems with the so- called popular kids.

The problems usually revolved around Sakura's bizzare hair colour. She had long bright pink hair, she liked to tie up in two puffy pigtails, she also had sparkling green eyes.

Sakura was known for her temper and one too many times, she flipped and ended up injuring someone.

She has been expelled from several boarding schools. The last school she went to was very posh and it was full of snobs.

Sakura didn't have many friends. She was picked on a lot, partly because of her lack of pricey posessions, but also because of her hair.

She had always had trouble with the leader of the popular girls, the queen bitch, as Sakura called her, but on this particular day she pushed Sakura too far.

It was lunch time and Sakura was walking to the library to return a book, casually minding her own buisness, when she was tripped. Sakura hit the ground hard and dropped all the books she was carrying. Someone stepped in front of her. "Oops, so sorry Sa-ku-ra," came a sarcastic voice.

Sakura immediately recognised that voice. She looked up to see the popular girls glaring down at her and at the front was none other than queen bitch herself. She was so bossy and mean, Sakura knew the only reason she was popular was because she had loads of money and 'bought' her friends with gifts etc.

"You did that on purpose," stated Sakura.

The popular girl looked at her with shock. "What me? Hurt you? On purpose? I would never," remarked the girl. She looked down at Sakura, who was a mess. "Oh by the way you might want to try tidying up your hair for once."

Sakura picked herself up off the ground and brushed herself off. "Oh really..." she responded. "Then I guess you might wanna take a look at your skin, I think I see a zit forming."

The girl snapped out her compact mirror. "What? Where?" she asked hastily. She looked into the mirror and saw her face, which she would describe as perfect. "Hey! You liar!" she yelled. Then she turned to go, but before she did she had another remark. "Oh Sa-ku-ra by the way, didn't you here? Pink hair is so last season and also you might want to get a new phone instead of that 'brick' you have now," the girl sniggered.

Sakura looked at her phone, it wasn't that old, but it wasn't the latest one like the other girls had. "Sorry... I don't follow trends like a common sheep," she replied.

The girls looked at her, offended by the 'common sheep' remark. "You can't call us the commoners, miss I-can't-even-afford-some-decent-clothes. I mean seriously where did you get them, the bargin shop?"

"I may not have a lot of money compared to you, but at least I have friends who like me for me and I don't have to buy them, with gifts."

"Yeh well at least I don't dye my hair, I mean seriously if you're going to dye it at least dye it a normal colour," sneered the girl.

"I've told you before, it's my natural hair colour," Sakura growled, clutching her fists.

"Huh! As if, no one has pink as their natural hair colour. If it's true about what you say, then I wonder who has the pink hair, your mother or father? Oops I forgot you don't have parents, do you Sa-ku-ra," the girl sneered again.

Sakura felt rage boiling up inside of her. "What did you just say?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you here me? I said you don't have parents, do you Sa-,"

That was all the girl got to say, because the next minute Sakura's fist collided with her face and sent her flying into the wall.

The girl hit the wall at such force, she was knocked out immediately and there was a huge dent left were the girl connected with the wall.

Th group of popular girls screamed and rushed to help there friend, who had blood dripping from her nose. They picked up the girl and glared at Sakura as they made their way to the first aid room.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes. She was breathing heavily and staring at her hands. She felt more calm now. Her gaze landed on the huge dent in the wall Sakura had caused. She stood there looking at it, she could believe she had done that.

Sakura had hit people before, but it had never caused a dent in a brick wall, she would at the most give people a nosebleed or break a bone, but she had never knocked anyone out with just one blow.

Suddenly Sakura heard the all too familiar sound of "Sakura Haruno, please report to the headmaster's office immediately. I repeat Sakura Haruno, please report to the headmaster's office immediately," over the intercon.

After that Sakura headed to the headmaster's office and got expelled. They made her gather her stuff together from her dorm, she said goodbye to her tow friends and waited for her uncle to pick her up.

He did not look too happy, when she got into the car. He was getting really agitated by the fact she kept getting expelled, because this meant she had to stay at home with him until he could find another school. He searched for several weeks looking for the perfect boarding school for Sakura.

Unfortunately for him, he had no luck at all, no school would take in Sakura, they all agreed she was too much trouble.

Sakura's uncle was beggining to lose hope, then one day an anomous letter came through the door. It recommended a place called Konoha Academy.

Sakura's uncle sent off an admittion form, with her reseme. He was doubtful, he thought the school was going to reject her like all the others had, but to his surpise and Sakura's the school accepted her!

Sakura looked at the place online, it was huge, modern building. 'Great another posh, modern school, full of snobs and idiots,' she thought to herself. She wasn't looking forward to going to Konoha Academy.

**Well I hope you guys liked my prologue, the next chapter will be up soon. By the way sorry to all of those who can't wait for me to finish my other story, but I'm kinda stuck at the moment. I promise I will finish it though, as soon as I get my inspiration back.**

**Until next time read and review, cuz in the words of me (Angel) READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE GAARA COME AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. HAHAHA :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Konoha Academy

**Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it, I'm already working on the third so it'll be up soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, but the others are mine. Hehehe ;)**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Konoha Academy**

It was Sakura's first day at Konoha Academy. Her uncle was eager to get rid of her. He'd cleared her room out and had packed all her stuff the night before, so he could get an early start at the journey to the Academy. It was a long trip, the place was about 350 miles away from where her uncle lived.

The journey took over four hours. Sakura sat in the back of the car with her suitcase and her duffle bag full of her possesions. She sat listening to her ipod and watching the world go by. The scenery was varied, parts were huge cities, other parts were small villages and others were forestry, countryside and moutainous areas, full of nature.

Sakura was fascinated by animals and all nature. She loved to study the different types of species and habitats of animals. Her favourite animal was a wolf, she loved them. All her life she'd wanted a dog, since they were the closest she could get to an actual wolf, but her uncle wouldn't allow it.

She didn't really have a proper home, a place where she could stay, she was always being moved around from place to place, school to school. All Sakura ever wished for was to have a real family, that loved her and didn't send her to boarding school.

About four hours into the journey, Sakura had listened to her playlist on her ipod, three times and had watched several mvies on her laptop! She was getting really bored.

The scenery was very mountainous. The roads got bumpy and narrow as they traveled deeper into the moutains.

Then Sakura's uncle noticed a sign post for Konoha Academy. He turned off on to a road that led up the side of a huge mountain. Sakura couldn't help, but think that it was a strange place for a school to be. There was no civilization for about 20 miles, so why was there a school here?

Finally the car turned off to another road. About two miles up the road, Sakura got her first glimpse of the Academy she was going to attend.

The road up to the buildings was very steep and a little rocky. Sakura saw the huge buildings spread around the grounds. There was one really wide building situated in the middle of the grounds. Sakura's uncle pulled up outside it. She gathered all her stuff and got out of the car.

As soon as Sakura closed the car door, her uncle turned around and sped off down the road. She knew he was eager to get rid of her, but this was just ridiculous.

Being left alone, Sakura went towards the only civilisation for miles. She walked into the huge building and found someone waiting for her inside.

A girl stood leaning against the wall. She had straight black mid length hair, that was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a short purple mini skirt, a three quarter length sleeved white top, with a purple collar, a black bow and black knee high boots.

The girl noticed Sakura come in and walked up to her. She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Yuki. You must be the new girl."

Sakura shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Sakura. Umm... can you tell me where I need to go?" she asked.

"Oh yeh, I'm here to show you to the headmistress' office," she replied. "Follow me please it's this way."

Sakura followed the black haired girl up a flight of stairs and along a large corridoor, until they reached the door with the sign reading 'principal's office'.

"Here we are Sakura, Lady Tsunade will be here soon. Just wait inside," Yuki told her.

Sakura opened the door and walked inside. She turned to thank Yuki, but she was gone. So instead Sakura just put her suitcase and duffle bag down and sat on the sofa in front of the huge oak desk.

The room was a warm orange colour, with one wall yellow too. The floor was a dark red carpet and there was a white rug in the middle of the room. The desk was dark brown solid oak. The chair behind the desk was huge, bright red and looked very comfy. There was a large, soft, fabric, red sofa, that Sakura sat on. It had a couple of black cushions too. There was also a few painting jotted around the room. They were rather perculiar, but Sakura just shrugged it off.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and there stood a tall lady, with long blonde hair and huge breasts. She was carrying a ton of files and books. She saw Sakura and smiled. "You must be the new girl, Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" she spoke out.

Sakura nodded her head. The lady, who Sakura assumed was lady Tsunade, set the pile of files and books down on the desk and collasped in the chair. She then leaned over the desk to face Sakura. "Hmm... you're quiet, aren't you. You're different from what I've been told," the lady said, eyeing Sakura.

Sakura looked at her puzzled. "Different from what you've been told? What have you been told about me?" she asked, slightly curious as to what the lady knew about her.

"Well I've been told that you're quite active and social, oh yes and very tempermental," the head answered.

"Tempermental? Who said I was tempermental?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Well I say you're tempermental, especially after I heard what you did to get expelled from your other school," replied the woman. "How many weeks was it you put her in a coma for?"

"Umm... I think it was three," Sakura answered.

"Really? And how did you do that? It must've really hurt and you must be pretty strong to put a huge dent in a solid brick wall."

"Hey! That girl deserved it, no one speaks about my parents and gets away with it," Sakura snapped.

The lady leaned over the desk closer to Sakura. "Oh really?" she said suspiciously.

Sakura looked into the lady's eyes with a serious aura around her. Then the lady leaned back into her chair. "Ha! I see, well things will be different here. You won't get expelled for getting into one measly fight, no matter how bad you injure the other person," She informed Sakura. "I'm Lady Tsunade, by the way. The head of this school, and now we just need to do a blood test on you and then we will decide, which house you will be in. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Wait? What? A blood test? Why do I need a blood test?" asked Sakura very confused by all of this.

"Don't worry, it's just a proceedure for this school," Tsunade reassured. "Shizune! You come in now!"

Just then the door creaked open again and there stood a younger looking lady, with short dark hair. She was carrying a case and a few medical supplies. "Yes Lady Tsunade, I'm coming," she said.

"Good." Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Sakura this is Shizune the school's nurse, she'll be doing your blood test."

Shizune sat down next to Sakura and smiled. "Can you pull your sleeve up please," she told her.

Sakura did as she was told and a few minutes after she felt the needle go in and draw a bit of her blood. Then it was gone, the sharp pain was gone too. Shizune gave Sakura a small piece of cloth to hold over the hole. Then she packed up the small capsual containing Sakura's blood and left the room.

Sakura and Tsunade sat around for about 15 minutes. Tsunade was explaining some of the rules to her. "Ok Sakura we only have a few rules, number one no going into any of the other houses' common rooms, unless you're invited by one of the members, number two don't go beyond the school boundaries, this is a large moutain and you could get lost easily, finally don't do anything that could cause damage unless absolutely necessary."

Sakura nodded her head, "Ok I understand."

"Oh and Sakura-" Tsunade was cut off by Shizune, who appeared in the doorway.

"Uh... Lady Tsunade."

"Yes, what is it Shizune?"

"Can I have a word with you in private?"

Tsunade got out of her seat and went over to the door. "Just a minute Sakura, I'll be right back," she said. Then she went outside the room with Shizune and closed the door behind her.

Sakura sat in the room for a few minutes waiting. She heard a bit of commotion coming from the other side of the door, but decided not to be nosey and just stayed put.

After another couple of minutes Tsunade came back into the room holding a pile of clothing. She walked up to Sakura and handed it to her. "Here you go Sakura, you're going to be in the sun house. the colour you'll be wearing to show you're in that house is purple. "

Sakura looked at the clothes Tsunade had handed her; there was a purple pleated mini skirt, a short sleeved white top with a purple collar and finally a black bow.

"Those are your uniform essentials, the rest you can choose yourself, as long as it is decent," Tsunade told her. "Now go in the other room and change into it."

"Hai," said Sakura, then she picked up her duffle bag and went into the room Tsunade had told her to change in.

The room was small, but it was enough room for Sakura to get changed. She slipped on the top and skirt, then she searched through her duffle bag, until she found her red studded belt, black pumps, with white soles, her black and purple rimmed arm bands and her matching leg warmers.

She then placed her belt at angle on her hip, and put on her matching arm bands and leg warmers and her shoes. Her hair was already up in two high puffy pigtails and she was wearing a headband and had a silver cross necklace.

When she was finished changing, she opened the door and stepped out, so that Tsunade and Shizune could see if it was decent enough. They approved it and gave Sakura a timetable then they sent her off to find her dorm room.

Sakura wandered around the school for a little while, trying to make sense of the map, she'd been given by Lady Tsunade. She followed it out of the huge building, that Sakura assumed was where all the classes were held, through a large lucious green garden, full of flowers, trees and nature. This school was different from all of the others she had attended. They were all situated in the middle of a city or something, so Sakura never saw much nature, except for the park a few blocks down, but here she was surrounded by it.

She was scanning the map again, so she didn't notice the group of students watching her.

All four in the group watched her, as she tried to decifer Tsunade's drawing. All of them were wearing the house colour red.

"Who's that?" asked the oldest girl in the group.

The leader of the group shrugged. "I think she's the new girl, rumors say that we are getting a new student today," he answered.

"Really? Well I'll say this about her, she has a really strange hair colour," said the other boy.

"It's probably dyed," replied the other girl.

"She looks lost, should we help her?" asked the other boy.

"Have you seen what she's wearing? She has the house colour purple, which means she's an enemy of ours," the leader snapped. "If anything we should torment her," he suggested. His eyes had that look in them that told the group, there was no disagreeing with him.

They were just about to make their move towards Sakura, when a girl with short dark blue hair, ran over to Sakura. She was also wearing purple.

"Dammit there goes our chance," growled the leader.

"Ahh... don't worry there will be another chance," reassured the eldest girl. Then they walked off looking to cause trouble somewhere else.

The girl with dark blue hair, spoke to Sakura. "H-H-Hi, I'm Hinata. I see your house colour is purple, that means you'll be looking for the sun house, am I correct?"

"Yeh, I see your wearing purple too, does that mean your in the same house as me?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. "I-I-I'll show you the way to the dorms, if you want," she offered.

Sakura took the offer and headed off with Hinata towards the Sun dorms.

Hinata led Sakura down a small stone path, to a large three storey building, that had a huge Sun above the door. The building was very modern looking, just like the other one.

Sakura and Hinata opened the double doors and stepped inside. They walked down a small corridoor and then opened another pair of double doors.

Inside Sakura found a large room full of sofas, arm chairs, cushions, blankets, bean bag chairs, coffee tables, a small bookcase and even a large flatscreen tv! The room was spacious and well lit. The place was brightly coloured and full of beautiful paintings and a few rugs placed around.

"S-S-Sakura, this is the Sun house common room, to the right and up the stairs is the girls' dorms and the same on the left for the boys," Hinata told her.

"Ok, thanks Hinata," said Sakura then she made her way up the stairs towards the girls' dorms.

She looked at the map again and read the writing on the back, 'third floor, room number 8'. Sakura made her way up to the third floor and then wandered a long corridoor. Half way up, she found the door with the number 8 on it. She rummaged through her pocket searching for the key, Tsunade had given her. When she found it she fit it in the lock and opened the door.

The room was quite spacious like the rest of the house and the colours were bright. There were two beds, two desks, two chairs, two wardrobes, two bedside tables and several shelves.

The bed on the left had bedding on and there was a pile of stuff scattered on top. The bed on the right was empty, no bedding, no nothing. Sakura knew that bed must've been hers.

She set her suitcase and duffle bag down and sat on the bed. This school was definately different to the others, but how long was that thought going to last.

**Hehehe cliffhanger, i'm so evil, but don't worry the next one will be up soon.**

**Until then Read and Review or Gaara the boogie man will come after you. hehehe (check out the youtube vid, it's awsome. Gaara the boogie man.) Evil side of me loves the song. Now read and review or else!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sakura's gonna get into some trouble.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters, but the others are mine. Try and take them if you dare. Hahaha :]**

Chapter 2- Friend or Foe

For about half an hour Sakura had been unpacking her stuff and putting it away. She'd sorted her bedding out, out away her clothes in the wardrobe, stored her books in the desk drawers and placed some photos on her bedside table. She was all sorted, so now she was on her laptop, working on a little project of her's.

Just then the door swung open and there stood the black haired girl, who had shown Sakura to Tsunade's office. "Hey! I didn't know you were going to be my room mate! Wow this is awsome," she exclaimed. "Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yeh, so your my room mate," she replied.

"Yep, this is gonna be awsome, I can't believe your in the Sun house, have you met anyone else yet?"

"Well I met this kind girl, who stutters a lot."

"Ahh... you met Hinata. Yeh she's a bit shy, but will help her frieds out no matter what. She's a real friend. Her dorm is just down the hallway." Yuki came and sat down next to Sakura. She was looking at Sakura's hair. "I love your hair, I've never seen anyone with pink hair before. I've seen blue, purple and even dark red, but never pink."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks it's natural, I didn't dye it or anything."

"Oh, I know. You can tell because the roots are the same colour, if they were dyed then as the hair got longer the roots would grow in their natural colour," Yuki explained.

"Wow, I never new that. Your really smart."

"No I'm not, I just have better sight than most people," said Yuki. "In class, I'm pretty hopeless."

"Really, well you could've fooled me."

Yuki giggled, "Yeh I get that a lot, to tell you the truth there's a lot more to me than meets the eye." She moved over to the window and looked out. "There's a lot more to this school than you think, too. It's a great place, I love it here. You will too, as long as you stay away from certain people."

Sakura looked at her strangely. "Certain people? Why?"

Yuki gave Sakura a more serious look. "Let's just say they're trouble and you don't want to meet them, especially there leader," she informed.

There was a moment of silence between them, then Yuki broke that silence and tension. "Well, anyway, what classes have you got today?" she asked, reverting back her usual cheery self.

Sakura looked at the timetable she'd been given and read out what she had.

"It's lunch time now, so you've got science with Orochimaru afterwards. Aw... that's too bad I've got history, so I won't be able to show you the way. Anyway let's go get something to eat, I want you to meet the guys and gals Ii hang around with, come on!" she exclaimed.

Then she rushed over to Sakura pulled her out of the rooma nd locked the door.

They wandered down the corridoor, down the stairs and out of the Sun House. She was led down another stone path towards a huge hall. When they got to the hall Yuki pulled Sakura through the crowds of kids queueing for food, to a circular table full of kids.

As they approached the table, Yuki called out to the group. "Hey guys, guess what? The new girl's my room mate, how awsome is that?"

Sakura felt the pairs of eyes on her, she looked at all the faces and recognised Hinata. She smiled and waved slightly. "Hey I'm Sakura Haruno," she said.

One of the girls stood up, she was wearing a blue skirt and collar and had dark brown hair, that was tied up in two buns. She held out her hand to Sakura and said, "Hi Sakura, I'm Tenten."

Sakura shook her hand and sat down next to Yuki and this spiky blonde haired boy. He looked at Sakura and grinned, "Hi I'm Naruto," he yelled. This earned him a slap from this girl, who had long straight blonde hair.

"There's no need to shout, idiot!" she scolded him.

"Okay... jeez there's no need to hit me, Kaya," he moaned.

The girl, who Sakura now knew was Kaya faced Sakura and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kaya," she said. "And the other blonde girl, is my twin sister, Kimi. We're in the same house as you."

Kimi looked over at the mention of her name, she nodded her head to acknowledge Sakura, then she went back to reading the book she had in her hand.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't talk a lot, she prefers to just read her books," Kaya explained.

"Ok," replied Sakura.

"Oh Sakura I'll introduce you to everyone else," Yuki butted in. "Well you've already met Tenten, Naruto, Hinata and Kaya, so this guy here, who has the pup on his head, his name is Kiba and the little guy on his head is Akamaru!" Yuki exclaimed she pointed to the little pup on the guys head.

Sakura looked at the cute little puppy. "Aww he's soo cute," she said.

Kiba grinned. "Thank you I do try," he said smuggly.

Yuki scowled at him. "Not you, you idiot. She means Akamaru."

"Wha-, I mean yeh so did I," he tried to cover up.

Sakura just giggled at his failed attempt and Yuki rolled her eyes, he was always flirting with the girls.

"Yeh, whatever," replied Yuki. "The quiet girl with brown mid-length hair, is Hana she's in the Moon house, along with Kiba and Tenten. The boy who looks half asleep is Shikamaru, we call him the 'lazy genius', the chubby one next to him is Choji." Yuki leaned over to Sakura and whispered into her ear. "Whatever you do, don't mention the word fat around him, he goes beserk."

Sakura nodded and Yuki continued pointing everyone out. "The boy with white eyes and long hair is Neji, he's Hinata's cousin, the boy next to him with the bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows is Rock Lee, but everyone just calls him Lee. Finally the boy wearing the hoodie and has the hood up indoors, is Shino, he doesn't talk much."

After the introductions Sakura sat around for a while chatting with everyone, they all seemed quite friendly. Then she noticed the time and got up to go to Science.

"W-W-What lesson have you got now, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I've got Science with Orochimaru," she answered.

"O-O-Oh, really? Then that means your in the same class as me, Hana, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru," she stuttered. "F-F-Follow us."

Before Sakura followed after Hinata, Kaya and Yuki stopped her. "Hey Sakura we're having a little get together after class in the girls dorms on the third floor and we want you to come, it's straight after school, don't be late," they announced.

"Oh ok," replied Sakura then she went off with Hinata and the rest towards Science.

When they reached the classroom Hinata sat down next to Naruto, Hana sat behind them and Lee and Shikamaru sat near them.

Sakura walked in and the teacher noticed her. He was very pale, had slit pupils, long black hair and acted very snake like. He walked over to Sakura and introduced himself, whilst the rest of the class piled in and took there seats. "Hello, I'm Orochimaru, you mussst be the new ssstudent," he said.

"Hey... my name is Sakura Haruno," she told him.

"Ssssakura, could you please stay up here for a minute, I want to introduce you to the classssss," he replied.

"...okay..." she said feeling a little uneasy around him. She didn't really want to do this introduction stuff either. She may have done it a number of times, but she hated it. All those strange faces on her, it just made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ok classsss, calm down," commanded Orochimaru. The noise in the class died down and all eye were facing forwards. "As you all know, we have been told, that we were getting a new student, so here she is. Sakura could you tell us a bit about yourself," he announced.

Sakura stood there and looked out into the sea of strange faces looking at her. She waved a little. "Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno," she said. "I'm 15 years old, I've been to a tonne of boarding schools and I am absolutely fascinated by animals and nature."

"Great, ok classsss, have you got any quesssstionsssss for Misssss Haruno?" asked Orochimaru.

A few kids put up there hands, Sakura had an idea about what they were going to ask her. **'I bet someone's gonna ask about the hair,' **stated Inner Sakura.

'You're probably right, there's always some one who asks that question,' replied Sakura.

"Hm... yessss, Miya," Orochimaru pointed to a girl with long dark purple hair, that was tied in a pontail and a fringe that covered half her face, she also looked very pale and wore thick black eyeliner.

The girl put her hand down and asked Sakura, "What's with your hair? Is it dyed or something?"

**'I knew it! They always ask that question,' **Inner Sakura cheered.

'Well duh, that's what I just said," commented Sakura.

**'Hey there's no need to be snappy.'**

'Well your the one stating the obvious,' argued Sakura.

**'Wow your arguing with yourself now, what is wrong with you?' **Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

Sakura decided to ignore that last comment and focused on answering the question, that had just been thrown at her. "No it's not dyed, it's natural," she sighed. After that all hands went down and Sakura took her seat next to Hana.

Whilst she walked to her seat, all pairs of eyes left her and focused on the board, all except one that is.

A certain boy, who was sitting at the back, leaning in his chair, watched her all the time.

Sakura may not have seemed like she had, but she had noticed that those eyes were still watching her. It sent a bit of a chill down her spine. She didn't dare turn around to find out who the owner of those eyes was.

Instead she tried to ignore it and focus on the lesson, but the more she tried to ignore it, the more Inner Sakura wanted to turn and glare at the owner of those eyes.

**'Go on turn around, what harm could it do?' **Inner Sakura tried to persuade her.

'No,' was all Sakura said.

**'Why not? Your not scared are you?" **Inner Sakura teased.

'No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to look, especially since you want to glare at who ever it is. I don't need enemies at the moment,' Sakura argued.

**'Ah... come on, you'll make enemies sometime or another so why not get it out of the way already?"**

'I said no and that is final,' yelled Sakura.

**'Ah... your no fun,' **Inner moaned.

After that Sakura went back to focusing on the lesson.

For about an hour Sakura sat listening and jotting down notes about the periodic table, then after what seemed like hours, the school bell rang and everyone got up and left the classroom.

Before Sakura left the room she looked behind, but whoever it was, who had been staring at her, had already left.

Hinata noticed that Sakura had stopped, "W-W-What is it, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura turned to her. "Hn? Oh it's nothing, you lot go ahead I'll be up to the dorms soon," she said.

"O-O-Ok, but remember Yuki and Kaya said not to be late," Hinata reminded her.

"Yeh I know I just gotta do something first, I won't be late don't worry," Sakura told her. Hinata the wandered off towards the Sun house.

Sakura stopped in the class for a minute and walked over to the desk right at the back. The room was empty now, but Sakura could feel that same feeling the eyes gave her. She stood looking at the chair for a few minutes thinking. 'Whoever sat here, was definately the one who was staring at me all the way through Science, but how do I know that and why were they looking at me?'

After a few minutes Sakura broke out of her thoughts and realised the time. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she said to herself.

She picked up her bag and rushed out of the door, along the corridoor, down the stairs and out of the building towards the Sun House.

She ran down a stone path and turned a corner.

Unfortunately she didn't quite see where she was going and she collided with someone. Both were knocked to the ground, Sakura hit her head on the floor and her bag flew open and all her stuff spilled out.

"Watch where your going," growled a dark voice.

Sakura looked up and saw a boy dressed in a black collared shirt, baggy black trousers, with a red belt, dark red trainers and a red tie. She saw his face, he was very pale, he had dark red, short, messy hair and black rims around his icy blue eyes and a strange red marking on the left side of his forhead.

Sakura gethered her stuff together, stood up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, sorry about that," she told the boy. He just looked at her coldly. Sakura felt the same feeling she had in Science, he was the one who had been staring at her.

She turned to go, but the boy put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him again. "Where do you think your going?" he asked her darkly.

"Umm... to my dorm," Sakura answered.

"You just knocked over Gaara and you think you can get away with it?" sneered a girl, with long wavy brown hair.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry, what else is there to do, it was an accident," snapped Sakura. Inner Sakura was starting to take over.

"How dare you snap, at her," growled a taller boy with short dark hair and purple markings on his face.

Inner Sakura noticed the markings. **'Is he wearing make up?' **she asked.

'I think he is, actually," agreed Sakura for once.

She giggled and the red haired boy, who's name Sakura know knew was Gaara, gave her a strange look.

"Are you wearing make up?" she asked the other boy.

He just scowled at her. "What? No, it's face paint," he snapped. "How dare you say that." He raised his hand up to slap her, but a girl with blonde hair stopped him.

"Kankuro," she said. "She's Gaara's problem not yours."

Gaara tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder and pain shot through her arm.

Sakura had, had enough of these four, so she used her arm and freed her shoulder from Gaara's grip.

Gaara glared at the pink haired girl. "You dare touch me? You really don't know where you stand do you?" he snarled.

"Yeh, she's stupid and a fake. I mean look at her hair, it's definately dyed," sneered the brown haired girl again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again,' she thought.

**'Let me at them, Sakura. Let me teach them a lesson instead,' **growled Inner Sakura.

Sakura had, had enough of these lot already. She let Inner take over a little. Inner hated it when people dissed her hair.

She walked over to the brown haired girl. "Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once, MY HAIR IS NOT DYED!" she yelled at the girl.

Then she walked back over to Gaara and pointed to him. "And you! I've met your kind before, to answer your question... yes I do know where I stand, it's right in front of you! Oh and by the way don't stare at me in Science again, it's just plain creepy," she stated. Inner Sakura felt proud of herself, however Sakura was feeling quite the opposite.

Gaara gave her another cold look and Sakura noticed the atmosphere around them had just gotten darker. Gaara's group were slowly closing around her. With that Sakura stopped Inner Sakura and did the one thing Inner was telling her not to do. Run!

Gaara and the group watched Sakura run off around the corner. The group was edging closer to the direction Sakura had vanished to. Gaara stood there calmly for a minute, he closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Get her," he commanded the group.

With that said the group and Gaara split off and started after Sakura.

Meanwhile. Sakura was nearing the Sun house. **'So much for not making enemies on your first day, hey," **Inner Sakura tormented.

'Shut up!' Sakura snapped. 'It's your fault, I knew I shouldn't have let you loose, even if it was just for a minute.'

Sakura just met the meanest group, probably in the whole school, so she didn't need Inner Sakura sassing her at the moment.

Just then Sakura heard some noise come from behind her, she turned around and saw the read head hot on her tail. She sped off towards the Sun house.

Gaara chased after her, he was very fast, but luckily Sakura wasn't that far from the double doors to her dorm.

She rushed towards the building and swung the doors open and rushed in. What Sakura found strange, was that as soon as she stepped into the building, Gaara stopped running after her.

Sakura closed the door and turned around, then she heard another noise and turned back to look outside.

She was shocked to see Gaara standing right next the door, Sakura's heart jumped. How did he get there so quick?

He glared at her through the window in the doors. "You can't stay in there forever, you'll have to leave sometime and when you do, I'll be waiting to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," he growled.

Then he stormed off down the path mumbling something that Sakura thought sounded like, 'stupid bitch'.

** Hope you lot liked that chapter, hehehe Gaara's causing trouble again. I just love it when he does that. Next chapter is Gaara and the gang. You haven't seen anything yet.**

** I'm hoping to get it up before I go back to school. Which is Thursday :( but I'm not sure**** because I still have a bit of homework to do, so I'll be doing that before this.**

**Until I do update, which will be after I conquer my homework, keep Reading and Reviewing ;]**


	4. Chapter 3 Gaara and the Group

**Sorry it's been a while since i updated i've just been soooooo caught up in school work and also i've kinda hooked on this feral heart game where i'm the awsome GAARA OF THE SAND MUAHAHAHA lol.**

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the naruto characters but the others are mine so hands off :)**

Chapter 3- Gaara and the Group

After Gaara had disappeared, Sakura turned around and made her way up to the third floor. She was so late, even though she told Hinata not to worry.

When she got up the stairs and reached the third floor, she went straight to her dorm.

She opened the door and was met by a bunch of annoyed faces. "Finally," Yuki said breaking the silence that surrounded them. "You promised, you wouldn't be late. Where were you?" she asked.

Sakura paused for a minute. Did she really want to tell them all that she was chased by a sadistical maniac, or did she just tell them a little white lie?

"I... umm... I got lost," she lied.

Hinata looked at her. "I-I-I could've waited, whilst you did what you needed to do in the classroom. I-I-I wouldn't have minded, that way you wouldn't have gotten lost and have been late," she explained.

"I know, I just thought you would want to get here as soon as possible, I didn't want to hold you up," Sakura told her. "I'm sorry."

Every stood looking at her for a minute, then Yuki walked over to Sakura and swung her arm around her shoulders. "Aww, don't worry. You're hear now that's all that matters," she comforted. Sakura looked at Yuki's cheerful face and smiled.

"Anyway, since you're hear now Sakura. Let's get this welcome party started," announced Kaya.

Then everyone started cheering and she put on some tunes and turned up the volume. Sakura danced and chat with her newly found friends. She loved it, maybe the school wasn't as bad as she first thought.

Meanwhile, in the Star House common room, Gaara and his gang were gathered around a fire place, the two girls and the other boy were sitting on a sofa, where as Gaara was sitting in the large armchair. They were discussing the new girl.

"How dare she say that to me," growled the brown haired girl. "Who does she think she is?"

"To think she actually had the nerve to insult me. I don't wear make up, it's face paint," moaned the brown haired boy.

"Who cares about you Kankuro," commented the blonde haired girl.

"Temari, I care, she insulted me," replied Kankuro.

"I agree with Temari, who cares about you Kankuro. What I can't believe is that she actually insulted Gaara, I mean doesn't she know that's practically suicide, and on top of that she called him creepy! Gaara isn't creepy," yelled the brown haired girl.

"I don't, think she quite know's what she's got herself into," Temari concluded.

"Well it's her fault, no one insults my face paint," responded Kankuro.

Temari sighed. "Oh shut up already Kankuro, everybody knows its make up, so just admit it and be quiet."

"No never! It's mak- face paint, I tell you," he argued.

"Ha! You almost said make up yourself," Temari pointed out.

"What? No I didn't. I said face paint."

"You said make up."

"Face paint."

"Make up."

"Face paint."

"Make up."

"I agree with Temari," argued the brown haired girl.

"Thank you. See Kankuro, just accept it. You haven't got anyone to back you up," said Temari.

"You girls always stick together and gang up on us boys," moaned Kankuro.

"What? No we don't, it's just you are clearly wearing make up," commented the brown haired girl.

"Yes you do."

"No we don't," said the two girls together.

"Yes you do."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do."

"No we don-."

Gaara had, had enough of all the arguing. "Temari, Kankuro, Renn that's enough," he growled. Everyone immediately stopped and faced him. "Can you here yourselves, you're biccaring like five year olds and it's all because that pink haired girl insulted you. She insulted me too, but I'm not arguing like little kids, no I'm sitting here contemplating how we are gonna show her where she stands in life."

The group gathered closer to listen to what Gaara had to say.

After everyone had finally left Sakura and Yuki's dorm. The two girls tidied up the place and got ready for bed.

Sakura collasped on her bed feeling pretty tired from the day she'd had.

Yuki turned off the light and lay down in her bed. There was silence for a few minutes then Yuki spoke out. Something was bugging her and she needed to get it off her chest. "Hey Sakura, why did you stay behind after class for a few minutes?" she asked.

Sakura paused again and thought about what to say. "Um... I forgot something that's all," she lied.

Yuki sat up. "You're lieing," she accused.

Sakura knew she couldn't get away with it forever, she was terrible at lieing. She knew that at some point she would have to come clean about, so why not now. "Ok... I lied, you want the truth here's the truth," she admitted.

"When I was in Science the teacher made me do one of those class introductions at the front. I told them my name and that I liked animals. Then I went and sat next to Hana. I felt a pair of eyes on me all through the lesson, but I didn't dare turn around to see who it was," she explained.

"Really? Why not?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I don't know why, but the person who was staring at me, made me feel uncomfortable and sent a bit of a chill up my spine."

Yuki nodded slowly, she had a good idea, who that person was and she didn't like it one bit.

"Anyway, after class, I turned to see who it was, but they were gone already. I went to leave the classroom and, well I don't really know how to explain this, but I felt that same sort of aura around this certain seat right at the back of the class. I walked closer to it and the feeling got stronger then I touched the desk and sort of blacked out for a second. When I came back to reality I realised I was already a few minutes late for the party, so I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the building towards the dorms," Sakura continued.

"So, is that why you're late? It couldn't have been all that happened, I mean you were half an hour late for heavens sake," stated Yuki.

"No that's not the reason I was really late," admitted Sakura.

Yuki gave her a strange look. "Then what was the reason?" she asked being really curious.

"Well I was rushing towards the Sun House and I turned a corner, I didn't see where I was going and I crashed into someone." Sakura had a little fear in her eyes now.

Yuki was concerned. "Sakura..." she said slowly. "Who did you bump into?"

Sakura swallowed, all of a sudden her throat had gone dry. "He... umm... he had dark, red hair, black rims around his eyes and a strange marking on his forehead," she described.

Yuki's eyes suddenly went dark and the atmosphere around them got darker. "You... bumped into... Gaara," she said quietly.

"Yeh, I can remember one of the students with him mention that name. I heard the name Gaara mentioned and also Kankuro. I still don't know who the two girls are though."

"So, you bumped into Gaara and his group. How did you get away?" she asked.

"I... um... Gaara grabbed my shoulder, I sort of insulted the guy with purple make up on his face, I broke the grip Gaara had on my shoulder, then the brown haired girl mocked my hair and that got me angry, so I kinda insulted her and Gaara," Sakura admitted.

Yuki froze, her eyes were wide with shock. "You... you... you... insulted... Gaara," she stuttered. She was acting very unlike her usual self. She went quiet for a few minutes and Sakura started to get worried.

"Yuki, are you alright?" she asked.

Yuki didn't answer, so Sakura asked again. This time Yuki exploded. "YOU INSULTED GAARA!" she yelled.

"Shhh... keep your voice down Yuki, it is late," Sakura replied.

Yuki blinked a few times and calmed down. She turned back to Sakura through the darkness. "Sakura, don't you know that insulting _him_ is practically suicide. He's the scariest kid in the entire school, not even the older members in his house will dare insult him," she explained. "You've got to stay as far away from him and his friends as possible."

"...ok..." Sakura responded, not quite getting what all the commotion was about. "But I don't even know who they all are."

"Then I'll tell you. Well Gaara is the leader of this group in his House, all together there are 7, including Gaara. I only know the three, who you met, the others are a mystery to me. So, there's Gaara, he's the main problem, the boy who you described as wearing purple make up, is Gaara's older brother Kankuro, he's not much of a threat. Then there's a blonde haired girl, who hangs around with them, she is Gaara and Kankuro's older sister, Temari, she can be a threat and finally the bitchy brown haired girl, Renn, she's nothing more than a common bully," Yuki told her.

Sakura took a mental note of everything she'd said. "Thanks Yuki, I'll be sure to avoid them," Sakura said. Then the two girls settled down and fell asleep.

Awoken by the sound of birds chirping, Sakura got out of bed and went to the window. She looked out into the woodland that surrounded the entire school. Who knew there was ever a school placed in the middle of no where, surrounded by nature, the one thing Sakura loved.

Outside she saw a little rabbit hop across the gardens below. The sun was just peeking over the top of the trees, it's rays lit everything up in a beautiful calming orange glow. It made Sakura feel warm and happy inside. It was a little strange, because she never got up early.

Despite this, she went for a shower and then got changed into her uniform.

Yuki was still snoozing in her bed, so Sakura decided to open the curtains and let the light fill the room. Yuki was blinded by the light, she rolled over and moaned, "Ugh... Sakura why'd you wake me up so early?" Yuki sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at Sakura. "Uh... why are you wearing your school uniform?" she asked.

Sakura gave her a confused look.

Yuki noticed this, it was obvious that she hadn't been told about the weekends. "In the weekends, we're allowed to wear our casual clothes and we don't have any classes, but instead we do these club activities," she explained.

"Oh really, well nobody told me," Sakura replied.

"Yeh you get to choose two extra curicular activities, one for Saturdays and one for Sundays. They start aroud 11 o'clock, so there's no need to get up early."

"Ok, sorry for waking you, Yuki," she apoligized.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. That can't be helped," assured Yuki.

"Thanks," replied Sakura. She smiled at Yuki. "Anyway since I'm up, I'm gonna get changed into my casual clothes and go for a walk outside," she told her.

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit. Oh and Sakura remember what I said yesterday. If you can't avoid them, then run as fast as can back here. It's the only place they can't get to you," Yuki told her.

Sakura nodded her head, got changed into her red and short black/red chequered dress, with her black belt and her black boots, that came just above her knees.

She brushed her hair and put it up into pigtails again. Then she rummaged through one of her drawers and pulled out her precious silver cross necklace, that had a small pink diamond in the middle. It was given to her when she was just a baby. It was the only possesion she had, that reminded her of her parents. She'd seen pictures of them and every single picture she saw, her mother wearing the necklace.

When Sakura was sorted, she left the room and made her way down the stairs, through the common room and out the double doors.

She stepped outside and was hit by a warm glow. The sun was just above the trees now, giving the garden around her a beautiful light.

Sakura wandered down the path. She stopped every now and again to appreciate the colours, that surrounded her. She loved to smell flowers, the scent of them calmed her.

She walked down the paths, going no where in particular. She just wanted to stretch her legs and maybe see a couple of wild animals. She hoped she would see at least one little fluffy creature prowling the garden.

Unfortunately the only creature that was prowling the gardens, wasn't exactly the cute and fluffy type Sakura was hoping for. This creature lurked in the bushes making sure it was out of anyone's sight.

He was carefully watching his 'prey' waiting for the perfect time to 'pounce'.

Fortunately for Sakura that time didn't come, because before he was about to 'pounce', Kiba came running up to her. This was the second time someone had intterupted him, when he was just about to make a move.

"Hey, Sakura. Whatcha doing up at ths time? Didn't anyone tell you, we don't need to do anything until eleven?" Kiba asked her.

"Hi Kiba, yeh I know Yuki told me. I just wanted to stretch my legs. Anyway why are you out so early?" she questioned back.

"Oh I'm just out walking Akamaru, he loves to have a stroll in the morning before everyone else gets up," he explained. "Isn't that right Akamaru."

"Arf," answered Akamaru. Sakura only just now noticed the little pup sitting beside Kiba. She bent down and stroked him.

"Hello Akamaru, I didn't see you there," she said sweetly to him.

The pup leaned into Sakura's hand, he loved to be fussed.

Kiba stood there watching, wishing he could be the one getting that much attention from a girl.

Sakura stopped stroking Akamaru and stood back up to face Kiba. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Kiba had spaced out and hadn't quite heard Sakura, so she repeated the question. This time Kiba jumped back to reality. "Huh? Oh umm... yeh I'm fine, just day dreaming thats all," he answered.

"Oh, ok," she replied.

"Anyway... Sakura, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me and Akamaru tagging along with you?" he questioned.

Sakura looked at him. "I mean... I know a great spot and all to sit down and talk if you want?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "Hm... ok sounds great," she replied.

"Great!" said Kiba. "Let's go then."

Kiba and Sakura disappeared down a different path, towards the 'great spot' Kiba said he knew about.

Meanwhile the 'creature' lurking in the bushes decided to come out of hiding. The sunshine lit up the red hair that belonged to him.

He was annoyed once again, by that one girl. It always seemed that when she was alone, one of her friends would always find her.

Gaara leaned against a tree and glared at the floor. His siblings and their friend were right, how dare this girl offend him and just over one little encountering with her, she had caused them to biccar like kids. No one had ever offended them before and no one was ever going to again.

He started back to the Star House to wake up his lazy, good for nothing brother.

Kiba had led Sakura to a clearing, with a bench, a small pond and a ring of flowers surrounding it. He sat down on the bench and Sakura sat with him.

Akamaru ran around on the grass chasing butterflies.

Sakura watched Akamaru jump, roll and run around. He was having the time of his life. "Wow this is lovely spot. Akamaru seems to be enjoying himself," Sakura stated.

"Yeh it is a nice place, I thought you'd like it," replied Kiba. "I come here to unwind. I love to just lie on the grass and also Akamaru loves this to chase the bugs."

Sakura giggled. The little fur ball was jumping about, now trying to chase a grass hopper. "Aww, he's so cute," she said. "You know, I've actually wanted a dog ever since I was a little girl, but my uncle won't let me. He won't even let me go to a normal school, instead of boarding schools."

"Really? You've wanted a dog ever since you were little? Me too! My mum only got me Akamaru not long ago and that's because I kept pestering her about it," he told her.

Sakura giggled again. "Well at least you got one in the end, I'm still stuck on my own."

"Hey you're not on your own, you've got friends here now and we won't go away. I can promise you that," Kiba said grinning stupidly.

"Yeh," is all Sakura said.

Just then Kiba and Sakura heard a small splash, they looked over to see Akamaru sitting on the side of the pond soaking wet. Kiba got up out of his seat and wandered over to Akamaru moaning. "Ohh... Akamaru, look what you've done. You silly pup, were chasing the dragonflies, hovering over the pond again."

Akamaru wagged his tail and barked happily. Kiba picked up the little bundle of fur and wrapped him in the jacket Kiba had taken off. "The water's freezing, you' ll catch a cold if we don't get you nice and warm soon, you silly boy," He groaned.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the two boys. Kiba looked up from Akamaru to her. "Ugh... I'm sorry Sakura I've got to go clean up Akamaru. I'll see you later, ok?" he told her.

"Ok," she replied. Then she waved to them and Kiba ran off with Akamaru in his arms, towards their House.

Sakura was alone again, so she made her back down the path she had come from, towards the Sun House. Maybe there were more people around now.

Sakura wandered into the common room. It was still pretty empty apart from a few people, so Sakura decided to go back up to the dorm and relax for a bit.

**sorry guys but its gonne be a while until the next update cuz i got an english test coming up :( Wish me good luck cuz im really gonna need it. **

**Until my next update please read and review.**

**BTW i havent forgotten about my other story i will complete it one day. Just not soon...**


	5. Chapter 4 The Book of Secrets

**Ok I just realised that I hadn't put this up, sorry I've been busy with other stuff, but here's the next chapter for all of you who have been eagerly awaiting it :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 5- The Book of Secrets

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata had already made it back to the school grounds, with help from Shikamaru and Hana, when Gaara caught up with them.

The group of students seemed quiet, even Naruto. Then Sakura decided to break the silence. "So... Shikamaru what were you doing up there, if you knew it was out of bounds?" she questioned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "Me and Hana heard voices, so we decided to follow them and we found you lot," he explained.

"Oh... ok," was all Sakura responded with.

The students walked around the grounds for another 10 minutes then they went back to the main building and up to room 13.

All the while Inner Sakura and Sakura, couldn't stop thinking that Gaara seemed to know the 'dangerous' place, but how?

She glanced over her shoulder at Gaara, who caught her eye and in return glared at her. He didn't seem very happy for some reason, he seemed even more angry than he was this morning...

Just then the bell rang for lunch time and Daichi walked in. He dismissed the class and left to go do something.

Gaara was one of the first out of the room, he disappeared down the corridor before Sakura could even pick up her things.

Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Hana were the next out. They needed to go to the english classroom, since Kakashi had finally graded their last essay.

Sakura however, hadn't had english yet, so she didn't have an essay to go pick up. Hinata had told her that they woud meet up in the dining hall in about half an hour since, Kakashi always took so long with handing back essays and stuff. He was always late.

She had half an hour on her own, what was she going to do? Then an idea came to her, not exactly one Inner liked, but Sakura was satisfied enough with it. So she picked up her stuff and made her way to the dorms to drop the scrapbook and camera and other belongings off.

Then she came out of the Sun House and wandered the school grounds searching for the library. She walked down a path towards a big looking building. She was busy looking at the map, she'd asked one of the dorm members to draw for her, so she didn't see the random figure right in front of her and before she knew it, Sakura was flat out on the floor again.

"Watch where your going, stupid girl," sneered a male voice.

Sakura sat up and looked at the person, whom she had just bumped into. The guy sat up and caught her looking at him. He glowered back. "What? Why are you looking at me?" he snapped.

"Umm... I was just wondering who you were, you look kinda familiar," she answered.

"Huh... as if I would ever forget meeting a loser like you, with pink hair. I'm pretty sure I'd remember that don't you think so, hey pinky?" he sneered again.

Inner Sakura was boiling with rage as this guy, she'd just bumped into by accident, threw insult after insult at her.

"Hello? What are you blind, ugly and deaf or something? Answer me," he yelled.

That's when Sakura sort of snapped. "Listen here buddy," she responded. "Do not insult my hair, you're the one with the chicken butt hairdo. I mean come one, look at yoursef in the mirror next time before you start throwing insults at someone who accidently knocked into you."

The guy looked at Sakura with a little curiosity. "Hmm... i think I've heard about you. You're the pink haired girl who snapped at Gaara am I correct?" he asked.

Sakura suddenly froze. Had news of that already got around the school, what if everyone knew Gaara and the gang were hunting her down now and just who was this guy she had crashed into?

She caught the guy looking at her again and this annoyed her. "What? What do you want?" she snapped.

The guy turned away and looked at a tree. "Nothing," he answered.

"Well then why do you keep looking at me?" she questioned back.

"No reason." The guy turned back to her. "Anyway you haven't answered _my_ question yet," he responded.

Sakura stopped again. "Oh. Oh yeh that's right I haven't answered your question yet, but tell me this; why _should_ I answer it?" she replied.

The guy gave her an aggitated look. He looked quite calm on the outside, but inside he was really angered. "Look," he said. "Tell me what I want to know or me and you are going to have a problem and if you're the girl I think you are then that won't be a very good idea," he told her. He grabbed her by the scuff of her top and pulled her close to his face.

Sakura looked into those dark onyx eyes, that were pretty much full of rage. She didn't like to be touched by someone who was absolutely enraged. It got Inner Sakura, even more enraged.

Suddenly the boy felt a sharp pain across one side of his face and before he knew it, he'd lost his grip on Sakura and was sent hurtling towards a tree.

The boy smashed into the tree and broke it. He sat there in pain on the floor as the tree came tumbling down. It just missed crushing him.

Meanwhile Sakura stood there; feet apart, her right fist clenched, flames in her eyes and teeth gritted. She had just punched the guy.

The boy sat there looking at her, he touched the side of his face, which Sakura had punched. It was sore and painful. He couldn't believe this girl had just sent him, _him _flying and had knocked down a tree in the process. At least there was one thing good about this. It was definately the girl, who Gaara was after. He had told him, that the girl had been able to break out of his grip! "How dare you hit me," he screeched at her. "Do you know who I am? I am SASUKE UCHIHA and no one ever hits me."

Sakura ignored the ranting boy. She had calmed down and composed herself. She brushed herself off and then picked up her stuff. She turned to go, but before she disappeared from the Sasuke's sight, she turned her head slightly and looked at him. "Yeh well, I don't care who you are UCHIHA. You're just a self centered brat, just like everyother one I've met. You're all bark and no bite," she snapped. Then she turned her back to go.

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl. Gaara was really going to be annoyed about this and that meant Sakura wouldn't be around much longer. Sasuke smirked to himself and stood up. He looked in the direction she had disappeared off to. He could follow her and make her pay, but she was Gaara's prey not his. Unless he wanted a painful beating, then he was going to have to let Gaara deal with her.

The path Sakura had took to get away from the stuck up Uchiha was quite rocky and a little dark. Sakura started to feel lost as she made her way down it, but she couldn't go back. What if Sasuke was still there waiting for her? Then she would have to deal with him again and she didn't want to. She felt quite tired after that punch. It seemed as if that ne punch had sucked all the energy she had right out of her, leaving her feeling exhausted and a little dizzy.

She wandered down the path a little more wondering where it would lead her. Little did she know, she was being watched.

A group of about four people were lurking about in the bushes, one of them had red hair.

The four guys hid in the bushes looking at the pink haired girl, who seemed completely lost. Well she had to be if she was heading in that direction.

Sakura had a strange and unncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her at the time, but no matter where she looked she couldn't see who it was.

The red head smirked and looked at the other three guys, who were also smirking. There was a blonde guy, a blue guy and a black haired guy.

They stepped away from the bush, further into the trees and darkness that shrouded them. "So... do you think she's the one?" the blonde guy asked.

The blue guy shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think Itachi?" he asked looking at the guy with back hair.

"She's obviously the one, he's after. I mean how many girls do we know at this school have pink hair, Kisame?" Itachi answered back.

Kisame looked at him and then thought for a minute. "ummmm... I dunno Itachi."

"pft... typical Kisame always unable to answer the simpliest questions," butted in the red head. "I'll tell you how many, one and she's standing right there." The red head pointed through the bushes to where Sakura stood just a few minutes ago.

Unfortunately for them though, she had moved and they could not see her any further down the path, so where was she?

Suddenly the four guys heard a voice come from behind them. The voice made them jump. "Excuse me," it said.

The four guys turned around to find Sakura standing there with her arms crossed, not looking very happy. "Were you four spying on me?" she asked with a stern look in her eyes.

She had her fists clenched, but she wasn't about to attack them, since they were bigger than her. The four guys looked to be in the year or so above.

They all looked at her. All four pairs of eyes were locked on her, it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Despite this she asked them again, "Were you four spying on me?"

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Sakura stood there studying them. There was a guy with long blonde hair, that he had tied up in a ponytail. There was a guy, who had blue skin? Sakura thought it was pretty wierd, but she wasn't about to offend any of them. They were bigger, probably stronger and also they knew where she could find the library.

Next the blue guy was a guy with black hair tied in a low ponytail. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Then finally there was a tall red head, who had the same colour hair as Gaara, but didn't give off an aura anywhere near as dark as Gaara.

Finally the red head spoke up. "No we weren't spying on you. We were just hanging around here like we always do and we noticed you through the bushes. You looked lost. Do you need some help finding the plae you want to go?" he explained.

The guys voice wasn't very deep, dark or devious as Gaara's, in fact it seemed quite friendly in one way.

Sakura calmed down, unclenched her fists and relaxed a little. She gave off a small smile. "Well yeh, I am a little lost," she admitted.

The blonde guy nudged the black haired guy and smiled. The four lads smiled and looked at her. "Well then, allow us to show you the way to where ever it is you're trying to find," suggested the red head.

Sakura relaxed a little more and walked towards them. "Thank you, I'm trying to find the library," she replied.

The red head offered his hand to Sakura, so he could guide her. "I'm Sasori by the way," he told her. He pointed to the blonde guy, "That's Deidara." Then he pointed to the blue guy, "This is Kisame and the other one next to him is Itachi. He has a younger brother in your year. His name is Sasuke." Sakura stiffened for a minute and looked at Itachi. Then she forgot about what she had done to Sasuke not long ago and feeling grateful towards Sasori, she accepted his hand and the five students headed off, supposedly towards the library.

Unfortunately, the place the group took Sakura to wasn't the library, but instead they had guided her to the worst place she could've ended up at the minute; Star House.

Sakura began to feel uneasy as they approached the buiding. The boys had noticed this and were trying to reassure her that it was infact the library, but something inside of Sakura was telling her that they were lieing to her, and it wasn't Inner Sakura.

She still felt very uneasy and at one point she tried to go back the other direction, but the group of lads insisted that she go in.

They more or less dragged her inside the building in the end, because all Sakura wanted to do was turn and run from this place, but the boys stopped her from escaping.

When they got inside, the four boys led Sakura down the hallway and through a wooden door. The room on the otherside was full of sofas, chairs, coffee tables, a huge tv, bookcases and even a fireplace. The room reminded Sakura of the common room in her own house, except the colours in this one were much darker.

Sakura realised that this was one of the other houses, but who's was it and why did she feel so cold and uncmfortable. The boys who had brought her here were still smiling, however the she noticed that the smiles had turned into smirks. They were all looking in one direction.

The pink haired girl followed the guys gazes towards the fireplace. Her eyes landed on an arm chair just in front of the fire.

"Hey, we brought you something un," called the Deidara.

Everything was quiet for a minute, then there came a voice. "Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi what could you have possibly brought me, that would gain at least a little bit of my interest?" it asked.

Itachi was the one who spoke this time. "Come look for yourself," he said simply.

The person in the chair was just about to speak again, when there came an angry bang of a door. Everyone turned around to face the noise, everyone except the person in the chair.

Sasuke stood by the door, looking very angry and a little scuffed up. "Sasuke," snapped Itachi, as soon as he saw his little brother in such a state. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke glared at his older brother. Then he noticed the pink haired girl standing inbetween the group of boys. He turned his glare to Sakura. "Why don't you ask her," he growled. "The freaking pink haired girl over there, smacked me into a tree, just because I asked her a simple question and she didn't answer me."

Now it was Sakura's turn to glare. She shot Sasuke a look. "Oh yeh, it's funny how you forgot to mention that you grabbed me by the scruff of my dress," she responded.

As soon as Sakura had finished speaking another voice broke in. "I know that voice," it said darkly.

Sakura snapped her head towards the fireplace again. She was shocked to find Gaara standing there looking at straight at her with a creepy grin spread across his face. "Well, well," he started. "Look who wandered right into my grasp," Gaara sneered as he approached her.

All the while Sakura kept her eyes locked on his. He got closer and closer, then he circled her. "It looks like you ran into the rest of my group," he told her. "So tell me Sakura, did you insult them like you did with me?"

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke snapped. "You liar, you punched me right into a tree and insulted me."

Gaara snapped his head in Sasuke's direction and gave him a terrifying glare. Sasuke immediately shut up and stepped further away from Gaara.

Meanwhile Gaara had turned back to Sakura, he had gotten so close to her, that their forheads were practically touching. Gaara was a little taller than Sakura, so he had to look down at her slightly. His grin hadn't once left his face.

"So I see that you still haven't learnt where you stand yet," he growled at Sakura.

Sakura was still feeling very uncomfortable especially since he was so close to her, that she could feel his cold breath on her face. It irritated her.

Suddenly she pushed him away from. "Umm... have you ever heard of a little thing called personal space," she sneered at him.

Gaara glared at her and came closer again. Sakura didn't even have time to blink, before she felt a cold, strong hand wrap around her delicate neck.

He glared into her eyes and lifted her off the floor. "I guess I'll have to teach you then," he growled.

Sakura felt a hard pressure against her throat, as Gaara squeezed his hand. Sharp pains shot through her entire body, as he clenched her neck harder and harder.

Everything was starting to go black, as Gaara cut off Sakura's air supply. She was losing consciousness fast. Inner Sakura was starting to panic, which was pretty strange for her.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt a wave of strength surge through her body. She had one shot of getting him to let go and she was going to take it.

Gaara's grin grew as he felt Sakura going limp in his grasp and her pulse starting to slow. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand. Sakura had bitten him. He immediately let go of her and Sakura dropped to the floor.

"Ouch, you bitch!" he roared.

The four older boys and Sasuke looked at Sakura as she got up. They sprung into action and lunged for her, but Sakura was faster than they expected and she jumped over the pile of lads and ran out of the door.

Gaara had gotten over his injury and chased after her.

Down the paths, through bushes and trees Sakura sprinted for safety. Unfortunately Gaara was close behind and he was gaining on her.

Sakura didn't know where to go. She didn't care where she was going in fact. All she knew was that she needed to lose the red headed physco chasing her as soon as possible.

She headed through a bunch of thick thorn bushes and flowers and came out on another path. Sakura took the path thinking it was her best option and ran down it.

After a few minutes of sprinting Sakura came to another building. Without thinking about what it was, she ran inside.

Thankfully the place she had found wasn't hostie like the House she had just come from. This place was huge, relaxing, quiet and also full of books. Sakura had finally found the library.

Peace rushed over Sakura and relaxed her, for about thrity seconds.

Sakura wasn't safe yet, because Gaara came brusting through the doors and headed down one of the book isles searching for his 'prey'.

Luckly it wasn't the same isle Sakura had chosen to run down. She weaved in and out of the isles avoiding Gaara at every turn. She headed past this one paticular isle, but stopped and came back to it.

She looked down the isle and saw nothing, but books. However she could've sworn she had seen something else.

Just then she heard a growl come from the isle next to her. Chances were, that it was Gaara and Sakura didn't want to risk it, so she ran down the isle, but stopped half way.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shining within the book case. Sakura leaned closer to have a look. She leaned on the bookcase and peeked through a small hole.

All of a sudden the bookcase moved and she fell through the hole.

She landed with a crash on to a rock hard, cold, stone floor. Then the bookcase that had moved, returned to it's original position, sealing her in.

Once the bookcase had returned to it's original position, all light was cut off and Sakura couldn't see anything at all. She got up off the floor and brushed herself off.

She took a few steps forward then all of a sudden she tripped and tumble down a flight of winding stairs.

When she hit the floor, candles lit up all around her. The room was small, but full of candles and in the middle there stood a stone podium which held a book.

Inner Sakura was unusually quiet at this time and this sort of worried Sakura. Why wasn't Inner Sakura speaking or commenting about Sakura's clumsiness?

Just then Sakura heard a voice come from within the room. It was small and faint, but harsh voice, that called her name.

Sakura followed the voice and found that it was coming from inside the book.

The cover had a strange symbol on, it was four circles entwined together. The book beconed her, but Sakura didn't dare touch it.

She was just about to leave and go back up the stairs, when the book flipped open on its own. Sakura was startled by this, but again the book beconed her.

Ths time however the voice was more gentle and kind. Sakura knew the voice from somewhere, she was sure she had heard it before, but she couldn't understand where.

She walked up to the book again and looked over the page that the book was open on. It had a picture of the school, also the four house symbols and next to them were wierd looking markings. There was a bird like marking, a wolf like one, a dragon like one and finally a bat like one.

Sakura ran her fingers over the markings. Suddenly the book lit up and a bright light enclosed around Sakura, blinding her.

**Like I said at the start I'm sorry about that. However I have started the next chapter and I hope it will be up in time for christmas, but I can't promise anything anymore.**

**Until my next update, keep reading and reviewing XD**


	6. Chapter 5 The Warning

**Hey people I'm back and here's the next chapter hope you like it, I tried to make it a little creepy xP**

**Btw sorry I haven't updated this for a little while, I've been busy sorting out what college I'm going to after year 11. Anyway it's all sorted now and since it's a holiday break for me, I thought I'd do another chapter of this.**

Chapter 5- The Warning

Sakura awoke in her bed. She was confused to find herself lying on her bed. The last thing she remembered was seeing a swirly symbol, then a bright light.

"Well you're awake," Sakura heard a voice say.

She turned her head and found Yuki sitting beside her bed. "I thought you'd never wake up Sakura," she cried out, hugging Sakura.

Sakura sat up feeling a little dazed. "Huh? Whaaat? What am I doing in bed?" she asked.

Yuki looked at Sakura with a concerned look. "You've been in bed since Saturday. Since Iruka found you unconcious in the middle of an aisle in the library," she told Sakura.

"Huh? I was found lying in an aisle?"

"Yeh you were, unconcious in the middle of the library. What happened to you? Did Gaara attack you?" Yuki asked.

"Well... not really," replied Sakura.

"Huh? Then why did Iruka find you unconcious in the middle of the library?"

Sakura gave the brown haired girl a strange look. "I-I dunno," she responded truthfully.

All she remembered was running from Gaara and ending up in the library. The next thing she knew she was lying in her bed in her dorm.

Later that day Sakura was left alone in her bed, she had been given time to recuperate.

Finally now she had regained enough strength to get back into the school routine.

However according to Yuki it was Wednesday afternoon. The pinkette had been out for a few days.

Sakura got up out the bed finally, wrapped her dressing gown around her, grabbed a towel and some hair products and made her way out of the dorm room, along the hallway to the girl's shower room.

She hurried along the hallway, passing a bunch of doors to other girl's dorm rooms and finally after a few minutes of wandering around, she found the shower room and stepped inside.

No one was around at this time of day, they were all in class. So Sakura had the shower room to herself.

She closed the door and set her belongings on a counter top, below the row of mirrors, that lined one wall of the room.

The floor was hard, cold and blue. It wasn't a tile floor like her other schools had been. This floor was more of a rough sort of rubber gritty floor. It was a charcoal black colour, which went well with the three red walls and the one white wall, which had the shower cubicles next to.

The shower cubicles were red, with black doors. Sakura, got undressed, gathered her soap, shampoo, conditioner and sponge and stepped into one of the cubicles.

She turned on the shower and begun to wash her hair. She started to hum a song, that she had heard somewhere before, but could never remember where from.

Just then a Sakura caught a small flicker of light whiz across the shower room.

She slipped over and banged her head inside the shower cubicle, knocking herself out.

When she came to, the room was silent.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and got up.

Water splashed onto her face and ran down her body. The shower was still running and yet she couldn't hear it hit the ground. it was still completely silent.

She turned it off, grabbed her towel, wrapped around her body and stepped out of the cubicle.

The mirror that faced her was still, as was everything else. She looked around, sensing that something was wrong.

Unable to find anything out of place, she stepped over to the mirror and reached for her hairdyer.

Then she dried herself off, wrapped her dressing gown around herself again and blow dryed her dripping, long pink hair.

She then ran her brush through the silky pink locks, whilst looking in the mirror.

Suddenly she noticed something out of place in the mirror reflection, behind her on one of the shower cubicle doors.

She looked behind her to see if it was really there, but there was nothing.

So she turned back and was shocked to still see something written in what looked like blood.

The pink haired girl leaned closer and could just make out what the writing said.

She read it aloud to herself. "Beware, the secrets," she spoke in a puzzled tone.

As soon as she had finished reading, the writing faded from the mirror reflection and the lights flicked off and then on again.

Sakura heard birds chirping happily outside and water dripping from the shower head she had used.

The pinkette blinked several times, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

**Sorry just had to leave it there. I hope it's made you want more and I will give you more soon. Btw sorry it was a short chapter.**

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will reveal a school secret xD**

**I will hopefully have it up soon, but for now stay patient and look forward to the next chapter xD**


End file.
